1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer security and in particular to providing computer security utilizing passwords. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to increased password security.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of unwarranted computer system infiltration, or password “cracking” and system “hacking,” the need for stronger, more secure, effective passwords is evident. While methods for creating secure passwords have proven to be valuable, breaches in security may increase more rapidly.
Typically, basic rules exist for creating passwords. Many times the user is given certain guidelines to follow when setting or changing a password. For example, the password must (a) be composed of at least six characters, (b) contain numeric and alphabetical characters, (c) not have three identical characters, and (d) have a symbol as one or more characters. Sophisticated password programs double-check created passwords against a dictionary, which screens out proper names or plain text words, and other common character combinations.
Constant password changes are now a staple of computer security. Typical corporate standards dictate that personal passwords must change every 90 days, or so. Many times, users choose a slight modification of an English word as their password. However, people trying to “crack” passwords know that the modification of an English word is a likely occurrence; therefore, cracking programs are altered to manipulate words and perform symbol or number substitutions. Users must be aware of the effectiveness of their created password, in an effort to avoid password cracking.